


Afire Love

by belizafryler



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: As you do, Camping, F/F, Flirting, two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: "Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars..."





	Afire Love

Kara trailed her lips down Sam’s face, smiling at the giggles that erupted from her girlfriend. Currently, they were out under the stars, the tent a few feet away. Ruby was with her “Aunt Alex” and so they were alone together.

“Would you hurry up and kiss me already?” Sam teased her, shifting her body so that she was propped up by her elbow. 

“I am kissing you.” Kara protested innocently, continuing her torrent of kisses all along Sam’s face. “I thought you liked my kisses, Sam.” She said playfully, eyes shining with laughter as she rolled on top of Sam’s body, knocking Sam down with her back against the ground.

“I doooo. That’s why I want you to kiss me.” Sam wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, grinning up at her.

“I am kissing you.” Kara repeated, pressing a firm kiss to Sam’s nose.

“You are evil.” Sam replied with a sigh, running her hand up and down Kara’s back. “All I wanna do is kiss you, but nooo….. That’s against the LAW apparently. Isn’t it, Supergirl?” Sam’s eyes shone with mischief.

“Very much so. Kissing pretty girls is not allowed at all in National City. Nope. Only Supergirl is allowed to do so.” Kara agreed, nodding her head with a little laugh.

“Well I’m about to break the law, I guess.” Sam shrugged, swooping forward and kissing Kara hard on the mouth.

“Ahhh!” Kara’s laughter was muffled against Sam’s mouth. 

“What does Supergirl do with criminals like me, huh?” Sam couldn’t help giggling, watching Kara’s face turn into a dopey sort of grin. What a softie.

“You’re about to find out!” Kara rolled them over, Sam on top of Kara now as she ran her hands mercilessly down her ribs, tickling her.

“Nooooooo!” Sam shouted over her laughter, “Not the tickles!”

 

Kara laughed, but she didn’t stop until a few minutes later. “You really are evil.” Sam said, trying to frown and failing miserably at it.

“I just take my job as Supergirl very seriously.” Kara blinked innocently. “You heard the law, only Supergirl can kiss such pretty girls.”

Sam rolled her eyes, grinning as she looked up at the stars. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She whispered after a brief pause.

Kara nodded, but she was only looking at Sam. “Very beautiful.”

Sam shoved her, laughing as she shook her head. “Flirt.”

“Your flirt.” Kara retorted. “But look up there,” She added softly. “There’s Orion, and then… right to the left, there’s where Krypton was.” She whispered.

“And now there’s nothing there.” Sam whispered back, regret heavy in her voice as she leaned her head against Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Kara.”

“I’m glad I’m here, but sometimes…. I just really miss my parents.” Kara admitted. 

Sam’s hand snaked its way into Kara’s, squeezing lightly. There was nothing she could say, so she didn’t try. Instead, she lightly kissed Kara on the corner of her mouth.

The silence was sweet, comfortable, and altogether too long for Kara’s taste. Instead, she rolled over onto Sam again. “Hey Sam?”

“Yeah, Kara?”

“I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
